The present invention, generally, relates to battery technology, more particularly, to battery embedded structures and methods for fabricating thereof.
Recently, all-solid-state batteries such as all-solid-state ceramic battery have been seen as promising rechargeable batteries for mobile devices, including small computing systems, in terms of its excellent safety. Since the all-solid-state battery has a thin film structure, it gives high power density but small capacity per unit area. Accordingly, in supplying electric power, power loss is requested to be as reduced as possible.
Mobile devices typically include a variety of electronic components such as a processer, a sensor, a memory, a light emitting diode (LED), etc., each of which requires certain supply voltage and capacity. Generally, a regulator for converting from a battery voltage to appropriate supply voltages for the electronic components is provided.